changing the destiny
by sararain0
Summary: Naruto(seventh hokage)had a perfect life with a caring wife and two beautiful children.But his life suddenly looked incomplete when he heard the news about his best friend's death.He tried to save him by using a time traveling jutsu but it accidentally brought him back to the time when he was still thirteen and a member of team uld he risk his future by changing the past?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of characters

**Warning:**yaoi ,shanen ai ,boy loving other boy

**Author's Note :** This one is one of those fanfictions that i really need to write .So i'm going to do it. First part of this chapter is happening after Naruto ch 700 ,Oh and it's not a cheating fanfiction because... XD well you probably can get what i mean by reading the summary .(You can't cheat on some one that you still don't have a relationship with )

**Summary** : Naruto ( seventh hokage) had a perfect life with a caring wife and two beautiful children . But his life suddenly looked incomplete when he heard the news about his best friend's death . He tried to save him by using a time traveling jutsu but it accidentally brought him back to the time when he was still thirteen and a member of team seven . Could he risk his future by changing the past?

**pairings** : starts with Naruhina and Sasusaku but eventually SASUNARUSASU

_Chapter 1 : He's gone

Naruto groaned and stretched his hands above his head . ' Well , That was a good dream .'His dream was about a memory from a long time ago when he and Ero sennin were traveling around the world . He sighed and smiled at the memory. He really missed being around the old pervert and even dreaming about him seemed like a really good surprise .

He opened his eyes and watched the person lying beside him . She looked so beautiful with her peaceful face ,he really felt happy . He had a perfect life ,a beautiful wife ,two beautiful children .he was finally a hokage that people loved and respected . If it was a dream ,he never wanted to wake up ,ever... There wasn't anything else that he wanted to achieve .His life was really complete .

There was a big knock on the front door " Hokage sama ,you need to come to the hokage tower , There is something you need to know" it was Moegi's voice and she sounded really nervous 'What happened ? It can't be bolt again .He never did anything this early in the morning .He never sacrifices his morning nap for anything' Naruto thought and rushed to the door "Moegi ,what's wrong ? You look pale "

"Hokage sama ,I'm ..i'm not sure if it's a right moment to tell you .Maybe it's betterto go to your offi-" Naruto cut her word "Just tell me what is going on ?"

She looked at the ground and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Something really tragic happened two days ago ,Uchiha sasuke ...We found him in the woods but " She licked her lips .She wasn't sure how to tell him " He had been killed "

Naruto's eyes got wide .He wasn't sure if the earth stopped going around ,he felt dizzy .It was like a moment that he wanted to take a time out and think about how to solve this as problem and make it right again .

'This can't be true .I probably heard wrong .' He tried to ask her to repeat it again but he couldn't .His throat suddenly became really dry and he was scared of hearing that sentence again "Are you ok Hokage sama ?" she asked with concern .He tried to clear his throat and ignored the small heaviness in it that could make him any seconds

" Can... can you repeat that again ?I think i heard you wrong " he asked while he desperately tried to hide the cracks that appeared in his voice "I said uchiha Sasuke is dead ,someone killed him when he was in his way to Konoha "

He looked at the ground and bite his bottom lip .'Sasuke is dead? My best friend is gone ? How is that even possible ? Does it mean that i can never see him again ? 'his tears started falling from his cheeks' No it can't be ,He's strong ,No one can kill him .He's still alive .He can't die like that ' Naruto felt dizzy and his mind went blank .It hurt so much .He couldn't remember when was the last time they at least talked to each other "Why ? " He asked ,that crack in his voice could clearly be heard "How? "

"Well ,It seems it was one of the Anbus that used to work for Danzou ,we found his body beside Sasuke kun .He used a jutsu and exploded himself ,along with Sasuke kun of course." She said with a weak voice . She knew Naruto for a long time and seeing him like that was really hard "Naruto kun... " Hinata's voice came from behind Naruto .He turned around and looked at his wife who looked at him with concern .Naruto hugged her and closed his eyes with a sob "shshsh...it'll be ok ,i'll all be ok " Hinata whispered in his ear .Naruto wanted to believe him ,he really did but " No it won't " He gently pushed Hinata back and turned to the door ." I have to go .I'll see you when i got home " He said and closed the door behind him .He looked at Moegi from the corner of his eyes "I need to go somewhere .I can't work right now "He said before jumping om the roof and heading to his destination .

He tried to breathe easier through his nose .He knew it was his responsibility to do his job as the Hokage but he just couldn't .He clenched his hand on his chest and tried to stop his lips from trembling .If he could get there maybe this pain could go away ,maybe he could find Sasuke ,maybe...just maybe .

NSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNS

He finally reached to the place .The same place that he fought with his best friend to bring him back to the village .He looked at the view ,It looked so peaceful .There were some birds singing and flying freely ,they flew to the sky and then back to the ground .it was like they were dancing ."sasuke " He whispered to himself "I never got you back to the village " His tears started falling down again .He jumped above the waterfall and yelled as loud as he could "sasukeeeeeeeee "he yelled his name and heard his voice echoing the word "Come on damn it .Get your ass over here ,i know you're still alive " He yelled again "I said show yourself damn it "

"Will you stop it brat ?You know he won't come " Kurama said angrily "Yea he well .No one can kill that bastard .Not that easily "naruto said in the middle of every sob

"Look brat ,He's gone .She said they found his body "Kurama sighed "You weren't that close anyway ,You hardly even talked "

OUCH ,That really made his heart hurt a lot "But i really wanted to talk to him Kurama .I don't want to lose him .I don't want him to die "he whispered

"But he's dead and you can't do anything about it .It's ok you'll eventually get better and even forget about him" Kurama said with a comforting tone "I don't want to forget about him .I just want him alive .He ...he was my best friend .He did not deserve to die like that .No one even knew in these past two days"

Kurama groaned as the birds started flying away from there "As much as i didn't like that kid ,i think he didn't deserve that as well ,But you really need to let him go .You can't bring him back this time .I mean ,you don't even have a chance this time" Naruto looked at the sky .His lips were trembling again .

He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he fought with Sasuke in that same place .

"Why do you still concern yourself that much with me ?"Sasuke askedwith a warm and curious voice

"Every time i see you carrying that burden and going on about everything the way you do ,i kinda feel the pain too "Naruto said looking at the sky .Sasuke's eyes got wide and he kept watching him with a surprised expression ."So much pain that i just can't leave you alone ."

Naruto clenched his fist on his chest and gritted his teeth together .It really did hurt so much . It was a really precious memory to him . Remembering it could always make him feel better ,but in that moment it just made the pain more unbearable.

"Sasuke i...I'm sorry .I'm sorry i let you go .I just ..."He took shaky breaths "The first time you said you wanted to leave , i couldn't let you .You could have get hurt .You could have died .I just couldn't let you get hurt like that .Even after i thought you killed Itachi ,i still tried to bring you back . I wanted to save from revenge ."

"I could finally understand how you felt ,so i knew this revenge was eating you alive .When we fought here for the second time ,i finally felt like you were saved and you were back .But then you said that you wanted to leave again .I didn't want to let you .It was really hard ,but that time you didn't want to leave for revenge ."

"I didn't have any reason to stop you . I just couldn't make a selfish decision and stop you from what you really wanted to do ,something that couldn't hurt you ,something that could possibly make you feel like you were alive again .But now that you are ..."He tried to continue .He desperately tried to say the word ,but he just couldn't .That word was so painful to be said out loud "I'm not sure if i've made the right decision ,but maybe if i could make another one ... If i could i would do anything to change what happened to you"

He felt a small wetness touching his already wet face and opened his eyes. the clouds were gathered around and were crying along with Naruto . "You can still hear me right ?I really need to tell you... I want you to know ...I'm sorry and i also want to thank you .You're still the one who saved me from my solitude .You and Iruke saved me .I want you to know that you are still my one and only best friend "

He felt like a huge fire was burning him from inside but the rain was making him feel cold from out side .as the time passed he could felt more and more ...empty .He started walking to the village .All their memories were dancing in his mind .He remembered the time they tried to learn how to climb the trees together .He really missed those days when they were still a team .

He remembered the time when Sasuke saved his life from Haku . He could still remember how it felt when he realised that Sasuke was still alive .' Wish i could feel it again .Wish you could wake up and wave your hand like that time again .' He remembered the time when he accidently fell on Sasuke and their lips connected to each other .A small smile appeared on his lips .'that was an embarrassing day ,but still… ' . Theire fights in valley of the end ,Their missions ,he could clearly remember all of them .

He finally reaches to Sasuke's formal house .He kept watching it for a while before knocking its door. Sakura opened the door .Her sad face clearly showed that she already knew the news as well

"Naruto... Come in . It's raining "She said with a weak voice and let him in . She closed the door and looked at Naruto with a fake smile "What brought you here ?" Naruto hugged her before she could even finish asking her question ."It's ok Sakura chan ,You know you don't have to fake your smile for me .She hugged him back tightly and started crying

"I can't believe it Naruto . Salad... she won't talk to me .I know she's broken ." Naruto looked at her with a small and kind smile and brushed her hair with his hand "She's like her father . I'll talk to her" He said before heading to her room.

She was sitting on her bed ,looking at the ground . Naruto couldn't help feeling a bit better. ' It's Sasuke's daughter ' was all he could think .Naruto could clearly see Sasuke in her ."Stop staring ,it's annoying " She said with a cold voice .'She's acting like her father ' He smiled with the thought and sat beside her on the bed ."Are you ok? "

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me .I didn't love him any way " She said and her eyes started shining with tears that she was desperately holding back . "Don't hold it . It's ok to cry for your dad .He loved you "

"No ,he didn't" she said angrily "yes he did" He said in the middle of her sentence "and you love him too "

"Then why ?Why was he a way ? "She raised her voice and a small drop of tear fall from her eye "Now he's gone and can never see him again " She looked at the ground again

"If i could i would do anything to bring him back again" Naruto said and looked at the ground as well " would you really ? Could you really promise that you would do anything to save him and bring him to me . If only you had a chance ?" She asked while she tried to hide the tears that were falling from her eyes .Naruto hugged the little girl and brushed her black hair with his fingers ."I swear ...If only i could go back on time and sto-" He paused for a second 'Of corse ,that's it .If i could just...'

" You ok? "She asked him with a curious star. He gave her a full smile "yeah . I promise that i'll do anything to save your father " He quickly stood and rushed to the door "What do you mean? "She yelled but he didn't answer . He just said goodbye to Sakura and ran to his home .

NSNSNSNSNNSNNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Hinata opened the door after Naruto almost broke it with his knocking "Naruto kun ,are you ok ?" She let him in " Come in ,It's freezing out there .why are you out in this rain ?" She asked with a concern look on her eyes and Naruto smiled at her with his eyes full of hope . " I'm fine ,i just need to work on something ." He rushed to their library and started searching

"Hinata ,do you know where are the scrolls that have my father's jutsus in them ? "Naruto yelled from library "we-"Naruto cut her words before she could answer "forget it ,i found them"

Naruto went to the main bedroom and closed the door .He found his father's time traveling jutsu and started changing it a bit .The only thing that he had to do was getting back in time for at least three days and saving Sasuke .It was simple .It was worth it .This way he could get he's best friend back but When he wanted to finally use it... "Shit . I can't hold it anymore " he went to use the bathroom .Bolt came in the room and looked at the scrolls

"He's best friend is dead and he's working again and acts like nothing important had happened .He really doesn't care about anything except his work" he replaced another scroll with the one Naruto was working with and quickly changed its name ."you deserve this old man " He left the room and gave his father a look before heading out .

Naruto turned back to his bedroom and started forming the jutsu ' I'll save you Sasuke . This time ,no matter what happens .I won't allow you to leave me this easily .He closed his eyes ,took a deep breath and completed the jutsu.

He suddenly started hearing some new sounds .People chatting ,Birds singing and Children playing .then he smelled something familiar 'is this ramen ?' He quickly opened his eyes and saw Ichiraku ramen in front of him .' What am i doing in konoha ?I was suppose to be Where Sasuke is... and Ichiraku...' He's thought were cut by a familiar voice " Usuratonkachi " Naruto's heart beat started increasing "Kakashi said i should come and get you since you succeeded to be even more late than Kakashi himself "

Naruto turned back to where the voice was coming from .He's eyes got wide when he saw the figure standing in front of him . A boy with black onyx eyes and blue shirt along with white pants .The back of his black hair look like duck's butt and he was looking at the blond with a bored expression .

"Is there something on my face? " He asked with an annoyed voice

"Sa-Sasuke ...you " Naruto didn't know how to act .He was speechless .Not only because he could see his dead best friend standing in front of him ,but also because his relived best friend looked a lot younger than he remembered .

"Stop that ,it's annoying ." Sasuke said with a frown

"Sasuke ,you look like you're thirteen again ." Sasuke gave him a look and raised an eyebrow ."you expect me to look thirty or something ? " Sasuke sarcastically asked

"well actually i do,. You are around thirty " Sasuke closed his eyes and massaged his forehead "I'm not gonna argue with a dobe like you who thinks i'm thirty . Kakashi is waiting " Sasuke angrily said and started walking .Naruto grabbed his forehead and looked at the sky " i'm seeing things , aren't i ?" Naruto asked out loud and sasuke answered him with an "Hn "

"bastard ,can you at least- "He paused when the faces on the mountain catches his attention . There was only four faces there ,even tsunade's face was missing .

"Where is my face ? " Sasuke gave him another look which made Naruto feel like he was totally crazy " I think your obsession with your goal finally made you insane . Your face was never there and it's never going to be." Sasuke said and started walking again

"What the hell is going on here ?"

To be continued

That was the first chapter .Review and let me know what you think about it .


End file.
